Ghost of Me
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Wade returns unexpectedly into Willa's life after leaving three years ago to find a job in the WWE. She expects everything to be as it was before he left: a perfect relationship. Except, fame and fortune has made him someone else. Wade/OC. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **O own nothing.

**Author's Note:** My first Wade story. I really like the idea of this story, and I hope Wade fans like it, because I was a little scared to write it, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Willa walked around the bar without much to do, feeling very strange. Her friends dragged her here despite her protests about spending her night watching movies alone. It'd been such a long time since she was last here, and the memories were slightly painful. Almost three years, if she was correct. About three years since she last saw the stunning British man she easily fell in love with. He was such a gentleman, so unlike the man she was used to dating: someone who constantly held the door for her, or just told her she looked beautiful because he felt it was important to say. It was a cool summer's night while the rain poured she ran into him, and she saw his smile for the first time, heard his deep chuckle, and that obviously perfect voice.

"_Excuse me," he whispered. "I'm sorry."_

_Suddenly, and pitifully unable to remember human language, she just smiled awkwardly._

_Possibly amused, he chuckled. "I'm Wade," he said. "And you are?"_

"_Willa."_

"_Willa, huh?" he smiled again, and her heart just about melted. "I like your name."_

He then offered to buy her a beer, and they talked while people danced around them. At the end of the night, she gave him her number, and they parted in the rain, but not for very long. It was a very easy and passionate relationship that sadly only lasted three months, but ended on good terms. As much as she fell in love with him, she knew his dream was professional wrestling, and until he had that, he wouldn't stop for anyone. Even her. She still loved him more than she loved anyone else. He was perfection to her.

Sitting alone in the bar they met was painful, because last she heard; he had reached his dream and was in the WWE. And even while she still had his number in her phone, she refused to pick up and call. After all, it might've only been three years, but what if he didn't remember?

A loud and very familiar laugh broke her thoughts, and she wondered if she was hearing things. Was remembering Wade making her think she heard his perfect, stunning laugh?

Willa looked up and nearly fell over at the person standing a few feet away. Wade Barrett. Wanting to rush over, and barely stopping herself from doing so, she admired him for a minute. He looked exactly the same, if not more gorgeous. He was with friends, probably other wrestlers, and they were laughing at something he said.

Willa bit down on her lip. Of all places to see him again… the place they first met… perfect.

Willa decided, after a minute, she would walk forward and hope she wouldn't make a fool of herself, but when he happened to look her way, and saw his face as he recognized her, her heart just about jumped from her chest. It was one of the most passionate moments in her life since he left, and she wanted nothing more to fall and cry.

"Willa…" He stood up, and his friends looked interested. "My God."

He looked over her, his eyes widening as he finally looked up. "Hey," she finally whispered.

"Excuse me," he said to his friends and pulled her aside.

"You still live here."

"Unfortunately," she teased.

He stared at her and just sighed. "If I would have known, I would've… I should've called you, Willa."

Willa smiled awkwardly. "Wow, I can't believe you're here… what _are_ you doing here?"

"A show…" He smiled awkwardly. "I finally made my dream a reality."

"I know," she whispered. "I saw."

He laughed. "You know, maybe we should find a place to catch up… my friends can find another way home. I really missed you, and would love a chance to see more of you."

Willa considered it with a smile. "Okay." It wasn't as if she would say no, he was everything she ever wanted, and always wished he would return. And now standing with him, hearing him talk for the first time in three years, she was very overwhelmed. A few painful tears escaped her eyes, and she desperately tried to stop crying so she wouldn't look insane.

Alarmed, obviously, Wade stopped her. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just… I'm happy," she insisted. "I never would've thought I'd run into you."

Wade was just as charming as she remembered. He was always laughing, always smiling, unlike the character he played on TV. It was everything she wanted for years, and she didn't want to let him go ever again. He finally did have his dream, so he didn't have to leave this time… he would stay. And soon, Willa found her clothes slowly burning off her body, and heat burning off his in her bed. He chuckled as she pulled her closer, unable to wait much longer.

"I like your idea of catching up," he murmured. Willa slid her fingers through his hair and just smiled, feeling him roam her body with his warm hands. "I've missed you, Willa…"

She moaned as he made her ache even more. Just how did she live without him for so many years? It seemed impossible as he showed her just why every other man never was as good as he was.

When she woke up the next morning, Wade was lying next to her, his arm over her waist. She trembled at his touch and smiled… she remembered this, and never wanted to let it go again… and vowed she wouldn't. He moaned as he realized she was up, and those British eyes smiled at her.

"Morning," she cooed.

His smile faded. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine," she answered, pulling herself closer to him. "Still early…"

He rushed up suddenly, surprising her and ran toward the shower. "I'm late!"

"Late?" she wondered.

He ran into the room again, and picked up his stuff. "I have a flight, a show tonight, and I probably missed it. Shit, everyone's probably pissed at me. Where is my phone?"

Willa stood up, shaking as she pulled on clothes. "I put it on the TV."

He picked it up and continued to curse. A flight? He was leaving already? Why couldn't he stay for a few days? She was more important. He hadn't seen her in three years, his job was still there. A small pout was her face, and she resisted telling him to miss the show.

"Wade." He looked up. "When do I see you again?"

He didn't seem to realize this. "Oh… whenever, I guess. Just call me. My number is still the one I had from years ago."

"Do you really have to go?" she whispered.

Wade smiled. "I'm sorry."

A few weeks passed, and Willa had called him a few times to ask if he wanted to see her. He would say each time, "I'm really busy, just call me in a few more days". Finally, he agreed to meet her at a hotel about an hour away.

She droved, very excited, as it was almost a month since she last saw him. Eagerly, she watched him on TV every week, his heel character making her even more impatient for the real Wade Barrett. Willa had made sure she dressed in her favorite short dress, and probably the clothes that would make him want her and right away.

After parking her car, she walked up to the entrance and looked around. He said he'd meet her there, but she didn't see him. Willa decided walking up to the information desk to see if he checked in already was a good idea, and waited patiently for someone to look up his name. Finally, the person told her he was already in the room, and gave her a key.

She played with her hair as she walked down the hallway, making sure her make up was perfect. Wade wasn't very hard to please, but she still wanted to be perfect for him. Willa neared his room and smiled excitedly at the sounds of what she thought was the TV inside, finally putting the key into the door after a minute.

When she opened the door, her stomach dropped. A woman was on top of Wade, and they were clearly naked. Willa shrieked and dropped her bag, causing them to look up in surprise. Wade pushed off the woman and started to apologize, but Willa was already pissed.

"I _loved_ you!" she cried. "Why would you do this?"

As the woman left, Wade pulled her inside. "I'm sorry, Willa…"

Willa looked down at her dress and saw tear stains slowly dropping on it. She sniffled and looked at him. "I waited so many years to see you again, and I never thought I would, Wade. Suddenly, you walk back into my life and swear you missed me so much, and then push me off until you finally tell me to meet you here, and you're fucking someone else, really?"

"Willa… I'm sorry. I just… on the road, there isn't very much for us to do at night, and she recognized me… and you were early…"

"Do you love me?" she asked, suddenly realizing the look that she saw in her own eyes wasn't in his. "Or am I just someone for you to fuck every time you're lonely?"

"I did love you," he whispered. "I did. You were always there for me when I was training and I loved you so much."

"You don't love me now." Willa wiped her eyes. "I'm an ass. Why would I ever think after three years, you would fall into my life again and everything would be perfect? Why would you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry," he offered.

Willa snapped up and shook her head. It was a stupid idea for her to think after three years, Wade would be the same person she fell in love with before he made it to the WWE as a wrestler. He was just a ghost of the person she once loved. "Wade, no you're not. And it's okay… because you're not the person I fell in love with. I should've realized this the morning after when you didn't want to stay with me." She finally looked away, and picked up her stuff. "It's okay… I'll still remember our lives three years ago, and not this. I wouldn't want to remember this, Wade."

"Willa, wait…"

As she went to walk away, she stopped. "What?"

"I… I just don't want you to hate me… don't hate me."

"Wade, I will always love you. I hope you get everything you want in life." He stopped her, and she just smiled at him. When she didn't say anything, he let go and stared instead. Willa sighed and offered one last smile. "And, goodbye, Wade."

* * *

**REVIEW.**


End file.
